


Bridging the Gap

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Codas [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Alec can't wait to get home to tell his new husband some fantastic news.Set in the time between the one year jump.





	Bridging the Gap

Alec stepped out of Consul Jia Penhallow’s office, his heart racing at a beat he didn’t think was possible. He tried to slide his phone out of his pocket but he was too unsteady, like an earthquake was shifting the ground on which he stood. He kept his feet moving one at a time. _One in front of the other, idiot_ , he murmured to himself. All he could hear were his quiet footsteps as he rushed back to the portal that brought him to Alicante. His thoughts whirled around his head like a hurricane, blasting all coherent ones away in its path. He shook his head to clear the debris and stepped through the portal to their loft in Brooklyn.

“Hello, my darling husband,” Magnus breathed out once he heard the woosh of the portal opening in their entryway. Alec vaguely heard Magnus continue speaking as he got lost in his own thoughts again. He was usually meticulous about taking off his Shadowhunter gear when he was in the loft, but today was an exception. Magnus seemed to notice to dazed look on Alec’s face and began to speak again. “Alexan-” Alec surged forward, tripping over his own feet as he slammed his lips onto Magnus’ cutting off the sound of his name. Their teeth clashed uncomfortably and he was pretty sure his bottom lip would be bruised in a few hours but he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as his lips fought against his husband’s. Magnus pulled away with a laugh, holding Alec at arms reach, his hands grasping the other’s biceps. Alec’s arms dropped to Magnus’ waist, gripping onto the jacket tight around Magnus’ hips.

“I just met with Jia Penhallow,” he started, his eyes darting back and forth between Magnus’ lips and eyes, unsure if he wanted to tell him the news or kiss him breathless first. Magnus raised his eyebrows, urging him to continue. Usually Alec had a very different reaction after returning from a meeting with any Clave member. Most of the time it involved a lot of gruff tones and loud expletives. This elation was very new. “They want me to be the new Inquisitor, Magnus. Me!” He pulled his husband even closer, breathing in his scent as he burrowed his face in Magnus’ neck. He felt Magnus stiffen and the grip on his biceps tighten ever so slightly. He pulled away, the smile never leaving his face.

“We just got married, Alexander. Now you expect us to live apart? You in Idris and me in Brooklyn? And I can’t even visit you when you’re there!” Magnus couldn’t begin to understand why Alec’s face was so full of happiness. The loft was their home, not Magnus’ alone anymore. How could this decision be made so lightly. Alec laughed, a bit louder than he intended, as his hands reached up to cup Magnus’ face in his hands. Magnus attempted to fight his grip as annoyance and fear fluttered through his stomach. Alec pecked his lips once more, gazing into his husband’s eyes so full of love and devotion that Magnus felt his pulse heighten.

“My first act as Inquisitor would be to create a new position, one that has never been thought of before in Idris.” Alec paused, taking a moment to breathe deeply at the concerned look on his husband’s face. “How does ‘Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Alicante’ sound to you?” The choked gasp that left Magnus’ lips caused another spurt of laughter to burst from Alec.

“Alec, are you kidding me?” Never in a million years did Magnus believe there would be a day he would be allowed to step foot in Idris, let alone hold a position in the Clace. Being Inquisitor was a dream that Alec had long gave up once he met Magnus. Downworlders were forbidden to enter unless they had express permission from the leaders of the Clave and even then, they were paid handsomely and rarely ever stayed for longer than a day.

“I figured it all out with Jia. We could move to Idris, Alicante preferably, but anywhere would do. You’d have the same duties as you would at the Institute but a bit amplified as you’ll be the warlock representative for all of the world, not just Brooklyn. I haven’t answered her because I know that this is a lot to take in but…” Magnus cut off his husband with a searing kiss, one hand reaching up to tug at his tousled hair, the other clutching the front of his shirt. Alec responded happily, humming into the kiss and placing his hands over Magnus’ on his chest.

“Alexander, how is this real?” Magnus breather, his forehead resting gently on Alec’s as they basked in the joy that surrounded them.

“I love one man so much, I'm changing the world for him.” Alec replied simply, tilting Magnus’ head up with a soft nudge of his hand. He pressed the lightest of kisses on his husband’s lips, while they stared longingly into each other’s eyes. Alec had thought he’d given up his dreams to be with the man he loved. He realized now, he made new ones that kept Magnus with him every step of the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
